


shower me with your love

by hobihyogi



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobihyogi/pseuds/hobihyogi
Summary: aoi comes back home to light, after far too long





	shower me with your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airdeari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airdeari/gifts).



> this was highkey inspired by airdeari! i'm on mobile so idk how to include links, but i love their ze works so much, so everyone go check it out.
> 
> also, this fic takes place a couple of years after ztd's true end. clover moved out, and aoi moved in to live with light in his apartment. i hope you like it!

Light stood up from the couch as he heard keys fumbling in the door to his apartment, followed shortly by a thud of a foot against a shelf and a stream of colorful curses.

"Ow, motherfucker! Why the f-- Yah! Light! Just because your blind ass is used to no light doesn't mean everyone goes around conserving all the damn energy 24/7! Especially when I just called your dumb ass to tell you I was coming home."

Light let out a small sigh as he made his way over to the door. He scrubbed a hand through his messy, overgrown hair in defense before dropping the topic. After all, he wouldn't admit it, but Aoi's right, and Light's only pathetic excuse is that he'd been living alone for too long.

By this time, Light had reached the doorway, cautiously feeling around with his foot for the suitcase he knew was lying at Aoi's feet. He stretched out a hand, lightly grazing against the collar of Aoi's shirt before patting at his chin.

"Okay, yeah, yeah, Prince Charming. Jesus, ya can't even wait till I've gotten fully through the door before you're pulling yer tricks, motherfucker."

Light twisted his lips at that, leaning his head downwards once he felt Aoi's hands, one pulling on the back of his neck, and the other cradled around Light's own. Aoi pressed up, muttering, _jeez, forgot you were such a tall beanpole looking dude_ , before fitting his lips against Light's. Light smiled into the kiss, letting out a low hum as Aoi moved a hand from his neck to tangle his fingers in the wavy mess of hair spilling down to Light's shoulders. He could feel the whine beginning to bubble up in the vibrations of Aoi's chest, before Aoi pulled away to rest his forehead against Light's shoulder.

"I knew it was a long time, man, but you really let your mop go fuckin wild."

There was no bite to his words, considering that Aoi still had his fingers entwined in the soft gray hair.

"Too long, my love. Your phonecalls from halfway around the world don't do justice to the _eloquence_ or timbre of your diction." Light murmured into the shock of white hair he could feel tickling his lower chin.

Usually, Aoi would have had a comeback for him, but this time he simply closed eyes and buried himself further into Light's chest.

He took in a deep breath, before exhaling, "I'm sorry, prince. You know Crash Keys is a hellhole of work right now and all of us are going through a real shitshow here, rounding up Free the Soul for good. But I missed you."

Light gently pushed himself off Aoi before his quiet response, "And I, you. Considering Clover has moved out, it's unbearably lonely here. Living in solitude has made me..." Uncharacteristically, Light had to pause before recollecting himself, "Your presence is freeing from my own enclosure. It's excruciating to live in confinement, halfway trapped in this apartment alone, halfway trapped in the morphogenetic field of our nightmares."

Aoi lifted his head up again to gently peck at Light's lips.

"Light, I'm here now. I'm sorry you saw those. I'm sorry I had to leave you. You've got me, you'll always fucking have me, okay?" He pulled Light into a tight hug, before Light starting swaying, wrestling his way out.

"Well, my love, you won't have me for long if you don't do something about your day old stench."

Aoi chuckled a little, closing the door behind him and shucking off his shoes before taunting, "Yeah? And what are you gunna do bout it, prince?"

Light didn't even bother to counter, wrapping his fingers around Aoi's forearm before guiding him to the bathroom.

\--

This time, Light remembered to flip the light switch on as he led Aoi into the cramped bathroom. With no warning, he pulled off the loose sweater he was wearing and folded it neatly to place it on the counter.

He heard a small intake of breath from across the room, and he grinned to himself while calling out, "What? See something you fancy?"

"Aw, shaddup, prince. Yaknow if I wasn't so goddamn tired right now, I'd be all over you."

Light turned towards the shower and turned it on, before sticking his good hand under the spray of water. "Rain check?"

Aoi stared at him momentarily before chuckling, "You bastard! Are you serious?" As he griped, he made his way across the bathroom to tentatively rest his hands on Light's waist, thumbs swiping across his hipbones.

"Why are you nervous, darling? We've done this before."

"I know, prince, I just wanna enjoy how pretty you are for a sec. Here, let me help you with your prosthetic."

Tenderly, Aoi unhinged Light's prosthetic and fitted a waterproof plug over the exposed socket. He leaned forward to pepper light kisses along the seam where Light's skin ended, delighting in the soft giggles he could hear above him.

\--

It was a tight fit with both of them in the shower, but with Aoi tucked into the empty space on Light's left, they made it work. The warm air was quiet, save for the patter of water spraying against skin and Light's gentle singing under his breath. Aoi broke the silence, murmuring, "Prince, would you mind washing my back?"

Light paused from his singing to hum out an affirmation before nudging Aoi to turn around and spreading sudsy soap across his back. He pressed deeper into the regions of tense muscle, and alternately allowed his hand to relax till only his fingertips barely brushed against the years-old scars patterned across Aoi's skin. Light stooped a little to press gentle, close-mouthed kisses against the particular nasty ones on his upper back, before pausing over a raised stripe underneath his shoulder.

"Darling, what's this?"

"Oh yeah, that. I was infiltrating a hidden Free the Soul warehouse with Akane, Junpei, and Carlos, and things got a little...messy. No worries, prince, it wasn't them. All those bastards have been rounded up! I just got this welt from a nasty fall while I was tryna escape one of em."

Almost unconsciously, Light tightened his grip on Aoi's side, before bending his head down to press a kiss into the wound.

"And how are they doing?"

"Oh, wonderful as always. Junpei's still perving on my sister, except apparently all three of them are getting it on together."

"Ah, I had expected just as much. C-team always did seem to have a... unique bond."

Aoi chuckled. "I guess that's one way of putting it. Here, lemme jus'," he broke off to twist around under Light's arm, "yeah, that's better. I'm gunna wash your hair, all right?"

"You sure you can reach up there, precious?"

He sputtered a little, partially flustered from the rare pet name, but mostly indignant at the jibe. "Fuck you, I'm not short! You've just got unnaturally long limbs so you can play the motherfucking harp or whatever it is you're doing with that thing you call music. Geez..."

Despite the vexation in his words, he still tugged at the back of Light's neck until Light rested his head onto the muscle of Aoi's shoulders and wrapped his right arm around Aoi's lower back, until his hand could grip at the soft fat at his side. Aoi gently massaged his fingers into his scalp, slowly teasing out the knots in the fine, gray hair, and occasionally taking small flowers and clips out.

"I gotta ask...Why do you have all this cutesy shit in your hair? Not that I'm complaining, it really fucking suits ya, but I'm just a lil surprised."

"Oh, that. I believe it's a form of amusement for Clover...she comes by with her girlfriend occasionally, just to keep me company or make sure that I'm staying fed and leaving the apartment. Alice really is quite good at cooking, surprisingly more so than my sister. Don't mention that to Clover though, she'll start pulling on my hair if I insult her."

Aoi laughed, shoulders shaking and bumping into Light's chest. "Well, I'm glad they kept you healthy.I know you don't give a damn about your habits when nobody's around, but it's fucking important to me. Remind me to invite her over sometime and bake her some fucking cookies or somethin'."

"All right, darling. Are you finished washing my hair now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shit though, I really don't wanna get out. Jus', one more minute. Okay, prince?"

Light smiled wider into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Okay, one more minute."

They stood pressed into each other and basked in the heat, unsure of whether it came from the pressure of the water, or the way their bodies huddled together, or the love unspoken in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i love it when aoi calls light "prince" and i had to stop him from not saying it every single sentence


End file.
